


30 minute love affair

by Buttercupchocolate



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eugene is hella old, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Attraction, Original Male Character - Freeform, or is it mwhahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupchocolate/pseuds/Buttercupchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky ends up being in the wrong place at the wrong time and is framed for the murder of a mafia mob boss. Eugene a strange and annoying stranger rescues him just in the nick of time and helps him to clear his name. </p><p>(I'm sorry its better than it sounds XD I'm just not too good with writing summeries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 minute love affair

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has yet to be batad so please bare with me... That and I'm half tired
> 
> I couldn't explain what you Eugene looks like properly in this XD So if you want a face to the name my face claim to him is Alex O'loughlin from Hawaii five-0

Brooklyn pier- 1938  
Bucky sighed. Wiping the grease off of his forehead with the back of his hand, he looked around the courtyard.  
He had been working for a shipping company for 2 weeks now and already he was fed up. But he had to stick with it. It was a well-paying job and he needed the money now that Steve had gotten sick again.  
He loaded the last crate onto the van with a grunt, then clapped his hand. He slammed the doors shut and knock on them twice, signalling to the driver that he could finally go.  
He was about to head back inside when he heard a shout from the other side of the courtyard.  
“Hey Barnes how’s the wife doing?”  
Bucky rolled his eyes as he heard a chorused laugh come after the comment.  
“I don’t know how’s yours” he shot back over his shoulder. Causing the men to laugh again. He could feel eyes boring into the back of his head, but he really couldn’t give a damn.  
Tony Baxter had been a thorn in his side since childhood. Being one of the few of his friends to turn on him the moment he became friends with Steve. And he was known to be a womanizer. Cheating on his wife every chance he got. Which Bucky hated.  
He walked into the office building and walked towards his boss’s office only to stop in his steps. In front of the door there was a man. His back was turned from him but he could tell he was tall and well built. He wore a long black coat and black trouser and… Well everything seemed to be black. He was even wearing a black fedora.  
“Erm excuse me” Bucky said cautiously. He knew it was stupid of him to be nervous but something about the man screamed danger.  
“Huh?” the man asked slowly turning his head towards him.  
Buckys heart stopped when he saw the man’s face. He looked like he could have been in his late 30’s or early 40’s. His face was that of a movie stars. Chiselled chin and cheeks and a nose to die for. But it wasn’t his face that stopped his heart. It was the man’s eyes. They were a cool blue, like Steves.  
He must have been staring because the man raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down before asking, “What?”  
“Ummm…?”  
“I know I have that effect on people” the man smirked and then turned his head back around to look at the door.  
Bucky frowned for a second before the man’s comment sunk in. His eyes widened and he finally moved.  
He took the few step that was between him and the man and was about to grab his arm and say what the hell. But the man suddenly vanished.  
He blinked once then twice and then quickly looked around the room but the man had completely vanished.  
He shook his head and walked to his boss’s door and told him he was done.  
When he got home that night he went straight to bed. He thought he was going mad. It doesn’t take a genius to know that people don’t just vanish into thin air.  
The rest of the week went by fine. And he didn’t see Houdini; as he started calling him, again.  
He was finally accepting that the whole thing was a fragment of his imagination, brought on by the stress of having to look after Steve when he saw the man again.  
This time it was outside of the building, by the docks. His arms folded across his chest as he spotted Bucky.  
He frowned and started walking towards the other man. Not realising he was doing it until he was only a few steps in front of him.  
“Hey” the man greeted him with a smirk and a nod.  
“… H-hey” he winced and mentally slapped himself. Why was he acting like a dame.  
The man simply continued to smirk. Waiting for Bucky to say something else.  
“What you doing here? This is private property you know” he finally got out after a few minute of saying nothing.  
“I know” was all the other man said.  
Bucky started to get annoyed.  
“Then leave. My boss doesn’t like strangers”  
“I know” the man repeated.  
Bucky clenched his hands. He was going to deck the man if he didn’t start talking in full sentences.  
“Then leave” he said through his teeth.  
“Fine” the man smirked. And just like before he vanished.  
Bucky stayed where the man wide eyed and jaw slacked for what seemed like hours until he shook his head before shouting, “Hey come back!”  
“Make up your mind mate”  
Bucky jumped and turned around to see the man smirking at him. He wanted to smack the smirk right off of him. But he all so wanted to know how the man kept on vanishing.  
“How… How do you do that?” he asked, frowning.  
“Do what?” the man asked innocently.  
“Vanish. Like are you Houdini or something!” he snapped.  
The man chuckled before replying, “No. Unlike him I can actually vanish”  
And to prove his point he disappeared. Bucky glared at the spot where the man had been. He was really starting to get sick and tired of the man’s tricks.  
“Calm down you look like your about to pop ya clogs” the man said. But this time he was nowhere to be seen.  
Bucky straightened up and looked around him, but the man wasn’t anywhere near him. He frowned, this time in confusion and asked, “Where are you?”  
“Right here” the voice said, the man still nowhere to be seen.  
Bucky started swiping the air in front of him, like he was trying to find his way in the dark. The man laughed at him and appeared right in front of his eyes. Bucky stared wide eyed as the man came out of the shadows. Literally out of the shadows, black almost mist like substance peered away from the man as he became visible to Bucky.  
“Wow” was all he could say.  
The man was smirking again. He crossed his arms over his chest before asking, “What’s ya name?”  
“Bucky…” he said, sounding awestrucked.  
The man raised an eyebrow at his name but then lowered it as he held one of his hands out in greeting, “The names Eugene. Sorry if I scared you the first time I vanished. I was in a bit of a hurry to get home”.  
Bucky noticed; now that he heard the man speak more than a few words, that the man had a slight British accent.  
“It’s fine. Where you from?”  
“Small town in Ohio” he smirked, then seeing Bucky frown he rolled his eyes, “Ya on about the accent aren’t ya”  
Bucky simply nodded, so Eugene replied with a huff, “I’m from Cornwall, England originally”  
“Cornwall?” Bucky asked never hearing of that place when he learnt about England in school.  
“Farm land mostly… Look Bucky… I know this might seem sudden but you need to come with me”  
Bucky frowned at that and took a step away from other as if he was the plague, “Why?”  
Eugene was about to answer but then he snapped his gaze to behind Buckys head and then grabbed his arm.  
“Where do you live?” Eugene asked quickly, practically shouting at him.  
“8th on mai…” was all Bucky managed to get out before he was dragged towards the wall.  
Eugene was walking straight towards it at full speed. Bucky tried to untangle himself from the man’s hand by digging his feet into the ground.  
He wiggled trying to dislodge himself again when he felt a sudden blast of cold air and he was somehow in front of his and Steve’s flat.  
“How…” he asked but he was quickly cut off by Eugene, “There’s no time go get your things we need to leave now!”


End file.
